japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tsubaki
Tsubaki (椿) is a young citizen kunoichi from Konohagakure. Background Her birthday and early childhood is a complete mystery. Her last name is also a mystery. Tsubaki was the fiancée of Mizuki. She was very well aware of him having to met up with the exile Orochimaru, and that he intended to steal the Scroll of Seals as a present to Orochimaru. However, Tsubaki also understood the severity of the crime and the potential consequences Mizuki would reap upon himself, especially the intention behind it. She withheld this knowledge from the village, by hoping that her fiancé would come back to his sense. When Mizuki was defeated by Uzumaki Naruto, and sentenced to life to live in the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility (aka the Maximum Security Prison), Tsubaki sadly lamented that Mizuki had to be involved with Orochimaru. During their relationship, Mizuki told false biased lies and views about how Naruto was an evil individual to Tsubaki. After seeing how Naruto had risked his own life to defend Konoha from Orochimaru, she finally understood that what Mizuki told her was all prejudiced lies. Personality Tsubaki has a very warm, and caring nature inside of her. She truly loved Mizuki, but deeply hated the person that he had become after his involvement with Orochimaru. Because of her love for Mizuki, she had forced herself to believe that he can still come back to his senses, and denied information from the village despite knowing of Mizuki's schemes. Even when Mizuki turned increasingly abusive to her, she continued to plea for him to surrender and repent. After Mizuki is defeated, Tsubaki seems to have finally given up on him for good, as she stated that she wishes to start over once she is finished with her responsibilities for her part in Mizuki's crimes. She also deeply and sadly apologized to Naruto for the painful life he had to endure, and for how Mizuki had used him as a pond. Appearance She has light pale skin, two thick eyebrows, dark black eyes, and long black hair which she wears braided down her back with jaw length bangs framing either side of her face. She wore a short sleeve blouse over a flak jacket, and shorts. She also wore bandages around her legs. While not on duty she wore a simple red dress with a white, off the shoulders blouse. Abilities She is skilled at using Chakra by jumping in the air and onto the trees. Naruto (Part I) Pre Shippuuden Filler arc When Mizuki escaped from the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, he also brought along with him the Legendary Stupid Brothers to Tsubaki's house on the outskirts of the village. She provided them a change of clothes and food supply, and Mizuki at first acted congenially with her. But when Mizuki revealed his intention to continue his dark path towards Orochimaru, and even tried to take Tsubaki with him. She desperately pleaded for him to stop getting involved with someone so dangerous. After she argued with Mizuki about having a grudge against someone (Naruto) who had put his life on the line during Orochimaru's invasion, Mizuki knocked her unconscious, by revealing he no longer reciprocated her feelings. Later on, Tsubaki had followed Uzumaki Naruto and Umino Iruka. She revealed to them that she withheld her knowledge of Mizuki's attempt to steal the Scroll of Seals, and his connection with Orochimaru. Since she had hoped that he would come to his senses. She offered to help them out to amend her mistakes by stopping Mizuki. After Mizuki was defeated, she mentioned to Iruka that she might have to face consequences for her involvement with Mizuki, but is prepared to start over. Quotes *That boy put his life on the line when Orochimaru try to destroy the Hidden Leaf village! Relationships 'Mizuki' She loved him despite him going to Orochimaru. She had try to make him come back to his senses. 'Uzumaki Naruto' Ever since Naruto's childhood, she didn't believe that he was evil. She had defended him when he saved the village from Orochimaru. When she finally met Naruto she had helped him however she could with Mizuki. While trying to stop Mizuki, she apologized to Naruto for the painful life he had to endure, and for how Mizuki had used him as a pond. 'Umino Iruka' It's unknown how she is around him. But she sees him as an ally. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Mother' *'Mizuki' (Former lover) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Friend & ally) *'Umino Iruka' (Friend & ally) Trivia *The name "Tsubaki" (椿) means "camellia". *Her birthday is ???, and her bloodtype is ???. *Her favorite food is ???. While her least favorite food is ???. *Her favorite word is ???. *Tsubaki seems to have respected Naruto ever since he help defended Konoha, from Orochimaru's Invasion along with the Sand shinobi. *She shares the same english voice actress as Kazamatsuri Moegi and Tatsuki from Bleach. *It's unknown if she even exists in Boruto's timeline. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuko Nagashima *'English' : Wendee Lee all information on Tsubaki is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tsubaki_(anime) Gallery Naruto Episode145-333.jpg|Tsubaki while following Iruka, Pakkun and Naruto to find Mizuki Category:Characters Category:Females